


What a bloody mess!

by zayniekins



Series: Blood of the Five [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Demon!Louis, Fluff, Halloween times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Spirit!Niall, Vampire!Zayn, Zayn-centric, don't make Harry Potter jokes at Harry Styles, werewolf!liam, wizard!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys, could you please like stop using garlic in food and maybe have a day in with me?” Zayn asked, timidly. He had stepped out of his room for lunch and overheard of the lads’ plans to go to the beach. They seemed to have made it a mission for all of them to go to places where the sun shone brightly. </p><p>If Zayn was to follow, he would get sunburns and hurt himself.</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn’s request. “We’ve already made plans,” he answered briskly. “We can’t just change our plans to accommodate you. You can come along if you want.”</p><p>Zayn frowned, “But I’ll burn up.” Louis scoffed. </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have been born a vampire then.” And Zayn had never hated himself more than during that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a bloody mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing of Vampire!Zayn

Zayn carefully retracted his fangs from his meal— ehem, friend— of the night. He licked his lips, removing any traces of blood and lowered the girl’s neck from his face. He gently set her head down on a pillow and made sure that the only thing left on her neck were two punctured holes and not a bloody mess. He pulled the covers up and tucked her in before making his way to the door.

The girl will wake up the next day without any memory of Zayn approaching her from the night before. She would be completely fine because he hadn’t drunk enough blood to drain her. He only took what he needed. This was what he did on certain occasions of the month. He would be controlled by this urge to drink blood, human blood, and not that unsatisfactory animal blood or synthetic blood that scientists had made for people like him.

Zayn was a vampire—well, half vampire to be exactly precise. He didn’t know how he was made or how he had become what he was but he couldn’t exactly change it now, could he? He was a creature of the Otherworld; at least that was what humans had called him. To get into the history of how things came to be would be a long story and not one he wanted to dwell on. Long story short, things between humans and creatures of the Otherworld were fine and dandy and they were allowed to live in each other’s space.

Now, normally, Zayn could survive on animal blood. However, he needed to have a taste of human blood to stop him from going mad because the mixture of the human blood and vampire blood inside him wasn’t stable (fuck you, biology). So, on some nights, he would frequent nightclubs and lure humans in. He charmed them, made them take him to their homes and then he would drink. Not much, just a little to keep his cravings down. Then he would leave.

Zayn would leave and go home to his boyfriends. His four amazing boyfriends.

As Zayn made his way down the street, he smiled to himself as he thought of his four wonderful boyfriends. There was Niall, a blonde spirit with an appetite no one could rival; Liam, his strong werewolf with puppy dog eyes to match; Louis, the mischievous demon of the bunch and Harry, their resident wizard. Zayn almost chuckled as he remembered Louis getting into a Harry Potter phase and repeating the line ‘Harry, you’re a wizard’ to their boyfriend over and over again because it was funny.

Truth be told, it was. Harry would get all red in the face and protest. On some occasions, his protests would include potions flying out of their kitchen and hitting Louis in the face. Liam would howl with laughter before checking up on Louis because he was the Alpha and Alphas take care of the pack. Niall would get into a hissy fit if he found out that one of the potions that hit Louis was his special sauce that he ate with everything.

And Zayn would just watch the fiasco and sigh fondly, wondering how he got stuck with four adorable idiots.

Arriving home, Zayn opened the door with his key, letting himself in. He expected himself to be greeted by some kind of commotion in the house but everything was quiet. It must be one of those nights where everyone decided to turn in early, he thought. Zayn went to the kitchen, needing a cup of water to push down that metallic taste in his mouth. He switched on the light and almost jumped out of his skin when Liam was waiting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Li,” he breathed, calming his nerves. “You almost scared the life out of me.”

Liam tilted his head to the side, “I thought vampires couldn’t get scared.” Zayn shrugged, getting a cup out of the cupboard and pouring plain water into it.

“’M only half vampire,” he mumbled around the rim of his cup before taking a sip. “It doesn’t count.”

The few moments that followed after his statement were filled with silence. Zayn was busily drinking his water while leaning against the kitchen counter and Liam sat still at the table.

“Where were you?” Liam asked, breaking the silence. Zayn set down his cup in the sink.

“Out. You know, because of needs,” he answered vaguely. Liam would understand, right? He had told them once about his monthly needs and they had wanted to help him. However, Zayn wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of drinking blood from his loved ones. So he went out.

“You should let us help you,” Liam said, opening up one of their most discussed topics. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I can’t do that,” he declined. “I won’t do that.” Normally, Liam would drop the conversation after that. Not tonight though.

“Why?” Liam persisted. “Why would you let me fuck you during my rut, let Nialler possess you during one of his phases, let Louis play with your mind when he wants to practise one of his mind tricks and let Harry use you as an experiment for his potions but not let one of us help you in return?”

Zayn pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “I don’t want any of you to feel obliged to do it. I do all of those things out of love and I don’t want you all to feel the need to repay me.”

“What if we wanted to do it out of love too?” Liam asked.

Zayn shook his head, “No, I can’t drink any of your blood. It’s not human blood. I need human blood.” His boyfriends didn’t have a trace of human in them.

“Have you tried substituting human blood with any Otherworld creature blood?” Zayn had thought about that. He had wondered whether or not he could survive on other blood rather than a human’s. He had even thought of maybe tasting his boyfriends’ blood. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was scared of something.

“No,” he finally answered.

“Then, try! Who knows, maybe you won’t need to go out and pull humans in,” Liam suggested, hopefully. Zayn huffed.

“It would feel wrong. It would feel like you guys are my meal instead of my boyfriends.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Liam insisted. “I thought vampires shared blood with their loved ones.”

Zayn nodded, “They do, but-“

“Are we not enough for you?” Liam asked suddenly. Zayn frowned.

“Why would you think that?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“You refuse to do any of your vampire traditions with us,” Liam looked wounded. “Especially blood-sharing and your needs thing. You would rather do it with strangers.”

“That’s not blood-sharing,” Zayn complained. “It’s just a way to take care of my needs.”

“Oh, do you fuck them too?” Liam questioned, eyebrows furrowing. “I heard that drinking blood was closely linked to sexual urges of a vampire. Did you fuck your meals to get an added taste in the blood?” He got out of his chair and stalked towards Zayn.

“I would never,” Zayn defended himself and stood his ground. “All I do is drink their blood, that’s it. Nothing more.”

“Good,” Liam growled lowly. He turned Zayn and pressed him against the counter he was leaning on. Liam nosed Zayn’s neck and the smaller lad tilted his head to let him have more access to it. “I don’t like it when you smell like someone else. I don’t think the other lads like it either.”

Zayn hummed, feeling Liam’s lips press kisses along the length of his neck. Liam slowly grinded into him and Zayn moaned. “I guess we have to change that,” the werewolf said before dragging Zayn away from the kitchen and upstairs to their room where their boyfriends were waiting for them.

…

 

In the next few months, Zayn found his boyfriends paying close attention to him. Whenever it got close to that time of the month, Zayn would get ready to go out. And whenever he wanted to go out, one of his boyfriends would stop him. They would ask if he wanted to drink their blood instead and Zayn would decline like always before leaving.

It happened a few more times and they all got frustrated. Sometimes, Zayn would find Louis and Harry waiting up for him. Other times, it was Liam and Niall. They would ask him the same questions. And he would give them the same answers. They would bring up the same issue and he would do anything he could to deflect them.

This brought tension between the five. Soon, they stopped waiting up for Zayn. And he was glad. However, that wasn’t all that they stopped doing.

_Zayn’s nose twitched when he got out of bed. He scratched at it irritably and then started sneezing. Vampires rarely sneezed and if they do, it was because of only one thing : garlic. The raven-haired lad stumbled down the stairs and went to the kitchen where the smell got even stronger._

_His eyes spied them immediately after he stepped foot into the kitchen. A handful of chopped garlic sat in a bowl on the table. He eyed it wearily and focused on Harry who was cooking._

_“Why is there garlic?” he asked, covering his nose to keep the smell away. Harry didn’t turn to face him when he answered Zayn._

_“I wanted to try a new recipe for lunch and it needed garlic,” the wizard said nonchalant. Zayn frowned. Why would Harry use garlic anyway? If a recipe needed garlic, he would find a substitute because he knew that Zayn couldn’t eat it. Surely Harry hadn’t forgotten, had he?_

_“Oh.” Harry turned, an eyebrow raised._

_“Any problem with that?” he asked, his tone challenging._

_“I just can’t eat it,” Zayn explained. “Because of the garlic.” Harry was unperturbed._

_“You’ll just have to eat something else then,” he said, turning back to his cooking._

_Zayn didn’t join them for lunch that day. He felt queasy at the thought and smell of garlic so he decided to hide away in his room until it was gone._

The boys stopped caring about what Zayn ate. The half-vampire was forced to dine outside as they suddenly included a lot of garlic in their meals and a lot of other stuff that vampires couldn’t eat. They also stopped caring if Zayn came home.

_Zayn cursed as he forgot his keys. He was in front of the house and he couldn’t get in. His keys were basically his ticket in, vampires needed permission to enter houses and keys were a form of permission. Zayn knocked on the door, waiting for one of his boyfriends to get the door. Hopefully, they weren’t still giving him the cold shoulder._

_The raven-haired lad waited and waited. No one was answering the door but he knew that they were home, he could hear them laughing inside. They were probably watching television and couldn’t hear him clearly. He knocked again, louder this time._

_He heard the laughter stop and he waited for the door to be opened._

_Nothing happened._

_One minute passed. Two minutes. Ten minutes._

_Zayn’s heart sank. They weren’t going to get the door any time soon. He slowly sat down on their doorstep, waiting._

_It wasn’t until morning that he was let in. Zayn made sure to never leave his keys again._

They also stopped caring and being nice to Zayn.

_“Guys, could you please like stop using garlic in food and maybe have a day in with me?” Zayn asked, timidly. He had stepped out of his room for lunch and overheard of the lads’ plans to go to the beach. They seemed to have made it a mission for all of them to go to places where the sun shone brightly._

_If Zayn was to follow, he would get sunburns and hurt himself._

_Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn’s request. “We’ve already made plans,” he answered briskly. “We can’t just change our plans to accommodate you. You can come along if you want.”_

_Zayn frowned, “But I’ll burn up.” Louis scoffed._

_“Maybe you shouldn’t have been born a vampire then.” And Zayn had never hated himself more than during that moment._

Zayn didn’t understand what he did to make them exclude him out of a lot of things. He thought that they would understand why he did what he did and that they would be fine with it. But they weren’t. They barely talked to him. They barely brushed shoulders with him.

Maybe he could fix this. Maybe he could get them gifts to make up for his reasons.

When Zayn left one morning, his mind was set. He would be finding the perfect gifts for them. Liam wanted one of those fancy headphones that made his remixing hobby a bit easier, Louis wanted one of those branded jackets, Niall would want a new guitar pick because he kept losing his and Harry would like this pair of golden boots he had been keeping tabs on.

Zayn spent the entire day out. As a half-vampire, he could go out in the sun but he would get irritated if he went out for far too long. He needed to get home as soon as his errands were done.

Walking home, Zayn mentally prepared his apology speech. He clutched the plastic bags containing the gifts and prayed that the boys would accept them and that it would end whatever feud they were having. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a group of people sneaking up on him.

The first blow to his shoulder made him topple down. Luckily, before a stake could pierce his heart, Zayn managed to get back to his feet and out of the way. There were five people and two of them were holding stakes. This was a hate group. Ever since the Otherworld creatures revealed themselves, there were a couple of minor hate groups that existed. This was probably one of them.

Zayn snarled, letting his fangs drop. He aimed his glare at two of them who seemed more hesitant than the others. They retreated out of fear and now that left him with three.

A stake was jabbed at him again and he ducked before pulling it out of the attacker’s hands and throwing it away like a javelin. He punched the attacker in the stomach and he fell unconscious. The unarmed one came at him and Zayn defended himself against the punches. A sharp pain in his side made him cry out.

The other guy with the stake had managed to injure him. Luckily it wasn’t to his heart. Zayn punched the unarmed guy so that he could deal with the last one. His side was getting uncomfortable but he needed to get away. Before the last guy could hurt him again, Zayn used his vampire speed (or whatever speed he could use with that injury in his side) to get behind him and knock him in the head.

The last guy fell unconscious like the other two. Zayn didn’t waste any time and quickly limped home. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket, his hands shaking badly. When he tried to insert the key into the lock, the key fell out of his hands. Zayn wanted to bend down and take it but the pain in his side became unbearable. Tears ran down his face as he groaned in agony.

His hand came up and he gave three quick knocks on the door, hoping that someone would be kind enough to open the door today. Zayn waited and waited. Slowly but gradually, the pain felt like it was on fire and he sank to the ground, leaning against the door. His eyes became droopy and he passed out.

…

When Zayn came to, he found himself in his bed with a bandage around his lower abdomen. He groaned, sitting up and feeling the room spin. Moving made the pain in his side reignite on fire and he yelped. The door to his room quickly opened and the other boys rushed to his side.

“You alright?” Niall asked as he helped Zayn lie back down. Louis pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. Zayn felt a tad bit better. A cup of water was held to his lips and he took tentative sips. After that, the cup was set on the bedside table, near his reach.

“You should get some rest, Zee,” Liam told him as he and the other lads went to leave.

“Stay,” Zayn pleaded, eyes stinging with unshed tears. This was the first time they spoke to him in a while. He wanted it all back. The other boys shared a look before shaking their heads at him. They all moved to leave.

“Why are you doing this?” Zayn asked, his heart breaking into pieces as he saw them exit the room one by one. Louis was the last one to leave.

“You know why.”

It didn’t matter how injured he was, that was the way they took care of Zayn. They would fuss over him but then leave him hanging. They would handle him with tender touches but their words burned. Zayn was getting what he craved for, touches and care, but barely. It hurt Zayn more than anything they could have ever done.

One day, Zayn was fed up of it. He was tired of feeling that way. He slowly crept out of his room and went to theirs (it used to be his too). He knocked on the bedroom door. He waited but they didn’t answer. However, Zayn knew they were there, listening.

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, hoping that his voice was loud enough to carry through the door. “I thought you guys would understand why I did what I did but obviously you didn’t. I just didn’t want to hurt any of you guys. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

There was no answer but Zayn knew what was implied. He trudged back to his room and put on a hoodie and sweatpants. He would get on the next bus and go to his friend’s house.

…

“Zed, mate, you can’t keep hurting yourself like this,” Ant said, handing him a cup of coffee. Zayn took it without a word and shrugged.

“What else is there left to do?” Zayn asked, a dejected tone in his voice.

“You could leave them, “ Ant suggested. Zayn sighed and shook his head.

“But they’re my life, Ant,” he said, sounding sad and lonely.

“They’re sucking the life out of you,” Ant protested. Zayn had showed up on his doorstep a couple of days ago. He looked bad but it was nothing compared to now. Zayn had dark circles under his eyes. He looked stick thin and Ant had a feeling that he hadn’t drank any blood recently.

“When was the last time you drank?” Ant asked, worriedly. Zayn shrugged but it was half-hearted.

“I stopped keeping count,” Zayn muttered, eyes fluttering slowly.

“You and I should go pull tonight,” Ant coaxed the other lad. Zayn protested.

“But they’ll get mad. They want me to drink from them,” he explained.

“Then why don’t you let them?” Ant asked.

“I’m scared,” Zayn admitted, his eyes gazing around frantically. “The reason why I have these needs is because I’m an unstable vampire. What if I accidentally drain them because I’m an unstable vampire?”

“You won’t know until you try,” Ant joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Zayn shot him a glare and Ant grinned at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Why don’t you just tell them?” Zayn curled into himself.

“I might scare them away because of how much of a freak I am. I’m an abomination. I don’t even know my creator. I don’t even know why or how I’m alive.”

“Zed, we’re all freaks. We’re from the Otherworld,” Ant said.

“Yeah, but I’m like a freakier freak because I’m neither human nor Otherworld. I’m both.”

“You’re unique.”

“I am not,” Zayn sighed harshly. “I don’t belong anywhere.”

“I hear a ‘but’ at the end of the sentence,” Ant said, waiting for Zayn to continue.

“But I feel like I belong with them,” Zayn admitted. His eyes turned downcast. “But they don’t want me anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Ant admonished him. “You just need to explain. You all need to talk things out.”

“How can I if they won’t even communicate with me face-to-face,” Zayn cried out, hanging his head.

“I have a solution for that problem,” Ant said and then, the doorbell rang. Ant had a look on his face that Zayn would describe as the ‘mastermind’ face and he knew what Ant was up to.

Ant opened the door to reveal the other boys.

…

Things were a commotion after that. The boys wanted to leave as soon as they saw Zayn and Zayn felt like his heart was going to break all over again. However, Ant acted as their moderator and forced them to talk to each other. The boys didn’t look Zayn in the eyes as he was talking and the half-vampire felt discouraged but he finished telling his part of the story anyway.

He told them the things that he had told Ant. He spoke unsurely, expecting them to just get up and leave. They didn’t. In fact, realization dawned on their faces as more parts of the truth were revealed.

“Did you really feel all of that?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded. Ant slowly got up and left the room to give the five their privacy.

Harry sank to the floor next to the chair Zayn was sitting on. He put his hands on Zayn’s thighs, rubbing them gently. “Baby, “ he cooed. “We didn’t know you felt that way. We thought that you didn’t love or need us anymore.” Zayn ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

“I’ll always need you,” he told them. “I promise to open up more in the future if that’s what would make you all feel more comfortable.”

“Zayn, we’re sorry,” Niall apologized. “We didn’t mean to hurt you. We should have respected you more and we should have been more understanding. We were just too hurt to see that we were hurting you and our relationship. We’re terribly sorry.”

“You’re not an abomination, love,” Louis said. “And I’m sorry for the words that I had said.” Louis was referring to the beach day where he had said those horrible words to their Zayn. Their Zayn who was already insecure and hating his own skin. “I didn’t mean it. You’re our special vampire, we can’t imagine you as anything else.”

“I forgive you guys,” Zayn said, smiling slightly. This caused the other four to pull him from the chair into a group hug on the floor. Zayn’s heart fluttered as he felt the immense love they were sending him. The arms wound tightly around him were assuring, the words whispered to his skin were calming and their presence altogether made Zayn feel at peace.

“You’re all sticks and bones, babe,” Niall said, his hand gripping Zayn’s arm when they pulled away. He stared at it with concern. This brought Zayn’s state to the other lads’ attention.

“When was the last time you drank blood, Zayn?” Louis asked, rubbing his thumb on Zayn’s cheek as Harry ran a hand through Zayn’s hair as the half-vampire’s head rested on his thigh. Zayn shrugged.

“You need to drink, otherwise you’ll feel sick,” Liam commented, eyebrows furrowed.

“Didn’t want to make you mad by doing it with humans,” Zayn muttered, playing with the hem of the shirt he had on.

“Here,” Harry’s wrist appeared in front of Zayn’s eyes. The raven-haired lad looked at him.

“What?”

“Drink from my blood,” Harry offered. Zayn looked like he was going to protest but Harry continued,” You need the blood, Zayn. You look like you’re gonna pass out. Plus, we might get to know whether you can survive on our blood or not.”

With all of the lads’ gazes on him, he had no choice so he nodded. Harry pulled Zayn into his lap and reoffered him his wrist. Zayn took it gently in his hands and held it out in front of him as he dropped his fangs. He slowly bit into Harry’s wrist, trying to make it as painless as possible.

Harry hissed as Zayn’s fangs pierced his skin. He rubbed Zayn’s back when the half-vampire started to suck. Zayn was in heaven. Harry’s blood tasted exquisite. Zayn only drank what he needed, fearing that he might accidentally drain Harry because of how he tasted. When the lad retracted his fangs, he licked around the holes he made to seal them up.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Louis breathed, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, it was,” Liam agreed. Niall surged forward and gave Zayn a kiss. His tongue ran over Zayn’s fangs, unafraid of getting nicked. Zayn felt a hand roam on his chest and he moaned.

“NO SEX IN MY LIVING ROOM,” Ant shouted somewhere from the kitchen. Niall pulled away from Zayn to laugh.

“C’mon, we should do this at home,” Harry said. And with that, Zayn knew that things were okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
